


His way or the highway

by ButtLordLunaPower



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtLordLunaPower/pseuds/ButtLordLunaPower
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy never expected to receive head from someone as stuck up as arthur. but it happened. And it was the best thing he had ever experienced.





	His way or the highway

**Author's Note:**

> this is mediocre at best. But i really was bored so here :)

Francis approached Arthur quite easily. They’d been friends since grade school back in France. Typically though Francis didn’t scream it to the world at first when they did eventually become friends – and all together became Arthur’s personal translator in the early years of living near Calais – but Arthur eventually got a hold of the French language in due time.

                He still doesn’t admit that he _knows_ French, but he doesn’t deny it either.

                But Francis also approached Arthur quite easily when he knocked on his front door on a Tuesday almost six years ago that he was moving to the states for college, Arthur was swift to apply for a vista with Francis, and when they eventually found a place to settle – they both agreed on a small apartment above a shoe parlor just of the main street of the city. It wasn’t the best part of town; but it worked nicely for cheap.

                They couldn’t bring much of anything with them. Dressers. Minimal clothes. The only person either men knew for miles was Arthur Grandfather who sold current textbooks, and due to this – those four years of college became relatively easy for the both of them to live. Not having to spend nearly hundreds of dollars on textbooks certainly relived the two of any stress. It was illegal, for sure, but somehow the library didn’t realize the amount of money they were racking it compared to the amount of books being taken by employees. (Unfortunately the school library was updated, cameras were installed and the school kept a closer eye on their merchandise anymore.)

                Francis liked to think that BECAUSE of this privilege to get almost every textbook free and the lack of stress of having to buy them – kept Arthurs usual bantering and bickering to an all-time low compared to their Paris flat when they moved.

                Arthur just wasn’t one to control his frustrated outburst – but after nearly eight or none years of being as near each other as their little apartments would let them. He’d say he was doing a pretty decent job at keeping them both tact human beings.

 

 

                Arthur lacked any sense of charism – so going to Francis about maybe wanting to visit his grandfather took days of planning, and weeks to prepare for the long trip back to their old college campus. Francis ended up reluctantly agreeing to drive the six hours East if it meant he got to cancel the lunch date he had with one of his coworkers about an assignment he didn’t much care about. The weekend away would be most grateful.

                Except when the car ride finally came – Francis wished maybe an antagonizing slow day would’ve fit his needs better.

 

“The heater is too high.”

“Then crack a window.”

The heat was antagonizing. Chapped lips burning in the heat and themselves wrapped up in the winter depression – everyone was on edge.

Arthur was in the process of reading his book. How he could do that without getting car sickness was beyond him, but the lazy rays of light peering over the winter clouds had his annoyance slowly dissipate.

So he cracks open his window.

And three hours after departure – Arthur falls asleep. And Francis can’t help but admire the rosy cheeks on pale skin.

If you were to ask Francis if he ever admired Arthur, stroked his cock at night to the man – he’d laugh and furiously pass them off as lies. Because that’s what Francis is. An actor.

The amount of time Francis has imagined Arthur’s ass smugly bouncing on his cock and the amount of time Francis dreamed of Arthur sucking him off with that blasted tongue piercing pressed into the head of his cock. He’s imagined and dreamed of _taking Arthur hard_ was so many that he didn’t even have enough individual limbs to amount to those times.

The car was so hot, and Arthur was _there_  - and Francis was getting hard.

                “Who are you thinking about this time Francis? Robert Downey Jr. naked?”

                Arthur had noticed the bulge in his laps. “M-merci?”

                “You’re hard you dolt-“ Arthur stretched and his shirt rode up and Francis tried not to stare.

                Arthur didn’t look too upset or attacked by Francis horrid display of naivety; but instead looked lustful and prideful. Francis could see the dark tint in those emerald eyes as he bit his lip and his pierced tongue rode out the side of his face when suddenly he not-so-subtly thrusted forward.

                “A-Arthur! What are you doing!?” The Frenchman yelps keeping both hands on the wheel and Arthur had both hands on his jeans. Francis tried to escape Arthur’s sudden boost of confidence but it was either his way or the highway. And when the Brit added a nice dose of pressure to the erection Francis gripped the wheel even tighter.

                “Not in the car Arthur! I’ll-“

                “No you won’t just pay attention to the road and not to me.” He smirked and unzipped, unbutton and tugged down his jeans slightly to make it easier to access his cock.

                ‘Pay attention to the road and not me.’ What was that supposed to mean? But Arthur had pressed a wet tongue against the dry fabric of his boxers and Francis jolted.

                “If you’re going to suck my cock Arthur, _hurry up_!” Francis growls.

                Arthur plants a smug kiss to the bulge, “I’m just doing something to pass the time Francis, enjoy it while it last.” He chuckles sarcastically. His fingers slowly tugging the boxers down when finally the erection popped out.

The Frenchman yelped, and the car was too hot. Elongated fingers wrapped around the head and stroked down towards the balls – taking precome with it, slicking the cock.

Francis gritted his teeth and stared at the road.

Lips wrapped around the side of Francis’ dick and his tongue piercing nicely rubbed into him. Eventually dragging his tongue to the underside of Francis’ head.  

“A-Arthur!” His hips jolted up.

Said man backed away slightly with another deviant smirk, “I figured the sexual deviant Francis Bonnefoy would hold his wit for just a blowjob, but I suppose not.” Lips wrapped themselves around the head while his free hand stroked the base of the cock.

They really shouldn’t be doing this. The way Arthur pressed his tongue on the head. The way Arthur’s hand expertly stroked and preened at his balls. “Mon Dieu…” Francis’ head tilted back in exasperated bliss. Drivers probably thought he looked crazy right now – but Arthur was practically wrapped around his cock, and Francis was groaning. A hand left the steering wheel to grip the back of Arthur’s head.

His hair was soft and sweaty and he could still feel that smirk as he began taking Francis more into his mouth. Letting the rounded piercing lightly rub around him – and he did that or a while. When finally Arthur began using his spit from earlier to drag his hand down the base once more Francis jumped when Arthur’s tongue rubbed the sensitive vein that ran up his cock and he tightened the fingers digging into Arthur’s hair.

“Oui, oui – yes, fuck. Mm, A-Arthur…” Francis was already near orgasm. The more Arthur took in – the more desperate Francis came to release, the more Arthur took in. The more Arthur pressed his tongue against his cock and furiously slurped and sucked and tugged.

The windows either fogged, or it was Francis slowly losing his vision to the pleasures of the blowjob. But if you were to ask Francis – yes, this was the best head Francis had ever gotten.

 

It lasted a while longer than Francis had thought it would. The constant rhythm, of sucking and slurping and slurred words from Francis, but when Arthur finally, _finally_ took all of his cock in – Francis yelped, and had little time to warn Arthur before his orgasm.

Francis came – and Arthur took it all in.

When Arthur sat up, and Francis tucked himself back into his pants. He missed the lazy atmosphere he was able to experience at home post-orgasm.

The Brit retrieved a napkin from the glove compartment and wiped his mouth. But not without one more message.

“When we get to the hotel, you better have plans to fuck my brains out.”

Francis never anticipated anything more in his life.


End file.
